Fire and Ice
by Aranelle Caladwen
Summary: #1 in my Sparrabeth series which has yet to be named! I will update this is often as I can so keep watching out for more! Rated T for Sparrabeth-ness just to be safe. Does Elizabeth truly love Will? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT YOURSELF! :
1. Remember When

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Heyy everyone it's me Aranelle! Ok, so I deleted my old FanFic because I had NO IDEA where I was going to go with it, it died, and basically, it was a very UNdevelpoed plot. SO! That being said, I am starting a new series called "Remember When" and I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to Zenappa for helping me along! Read and Review please please pleeeease! Thanks!**_

_A hazy sun rose through the mist. Dew speckled the grass and the air had a flowery smell. It was the first day of summer after a chilly winter and spring in Port Royal, England. A young girl slept peacefully. her beautiful, wavy, blond hair was tied back with a red ribbon and a knock sounded on her door._

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Her hazel green eyes flew open at the sudden noise and she lept out of bed. She ran to her night robes and hastily put them on. She tripped on her desk in her haste and knocked a candle off the desk, setting fire to the floor. She quickly stomped it out and put the candle back on her desk, but there was still a burn mark. She stood on it and tucked a shiny necklace into it, out of sight, just as her father knocked again and came in._

_"Elizabeth? Are you even there? Oh, still in bed at this hour?"_

_Elizabeth nodded with a smile as he walked over to the window and thrust the curtains and the glass itself open. Sunlight poured in and Elizabeth had to close her eyes because of the sudden brightness._

_"I've brought you something." her father said._

_He motioned to the ladies behind him and one of them brought an elegantly wrapped box. Elizabeth opened it and gasped in pleasant surprise._

_Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Gold with darker gold flowers scattered across it and a white pattern in a V from the shoulders to the middle of her stomach._

_"Oh, it's beautiful! May I inquire as to the occasion?" She asked her father in a somewhat teasing voice._

_"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he replied, smiling._

_Her father signaled to the maids again and them swept Elizabeth behind the changing screen._

_"Actually, I'd hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today." He confessed._

_"Ceremony?"_

_"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." He explained._

_"I knew it!" Elizabeth'a head popped out from behind the screen._

_"Commodore Norrington!" he explained._

_A few minutes passed, and finally the governor spoke._

_"How's it coming?" he asked._

_"It's... difficult to say..." Elizabeth said, clutching her chest where she was being bound in a corset and taking deep breaths._

_"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." her father said._

_"Well, women in London must have learned not to breath!" She stammered and then gasped as the maids pulled the strings on the back of the corset even tighter._

_The governor shook his head with a smile. Just then, one of the guards stepped in._

_"There's someone here to see you, Governor Swann." he said._

_"Oh all right. Elizabeth, I shall be downstairs." Governor Swann replied and left._

_Downstairs, a young, handsome man waited in the parlor. He paced impatiently and noticed a beautiful light fixture on the wall. He admired it and reached out to grab it. It broke off, and he heard someone coming, so he stashed it in an umbrella holder. The governor walked in._

_"Hello governor, I have your request." the young man said. He opened up the case he held, to reveal a beautiful sword. The governor admired its beautiful craftiness that he didn't hear the man rambling on about how it was made._

_"Yes, yes." he said absentmindedly to the man. "Well," he finally said, "Please give your highest compliments to your master._

_The man looked up and paused._

_"I shall. A craftsman is always happy to hear his work is appreciated." At that moment both men looked up to see a gorgeous Elizabeth. She looked down in surprise._

_"Will! Oh, it's so good to see you!"_

_Will nodded in a complete daze, for he was instantly love struck by her beauty._

_"I had a dream about you last night! They day we first met do you remember?" she asked happily._

_"How could I forget Miss Swann." he replied politely._

_"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth." she said with a smile._

_"At least once more Miss Swann, as always." he said, although it was completely forced._

_"See? At least the boy has a sense of decency. Humph!" and he walked away with slight shame in his daughter._

_Elizabeth, who was used to always being perfect and never getting yelled at changed her attitude instantly. She put her nose up and spoke in slight distaste._

_"Good day Mr. Turner." and she walked away with her head high._

_She got in the carriage and left, but didn't see Will charging out of the house to try and see the girl he loved once more. He said under his breath, "Good day... Elizabeth."_

_A ship sailed into Port Royal. It was a tiny ship, with a hole in the bottom, so that it sunk to the bottom of the sand, just as the only man on it, stepped off the tip of the mast, and onto the dock. He walked by a man that smiled to him, but stopped him after he realized his "boat" was there._

_"You there!" he yelled and the sailor turned around. "It's a shilling to tie up a boat at the dock! And we need your name sir!" he motioned to the top of the mast sticking out of the water._

_The sailor replied, "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"_

_The boy next to the man looked at him with raised eyebrows, being clearly poor, and needing the money. The man smiled, and spoke. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr., uh, Smith!"_

_The sailor turned around and thought, "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, not Mr. Smith!" he saw a bag of shillings, shook it and saw it had at least a dozen shillings in it, and sneakily hid it away._

_He walked around to where he saw a beautiful ship. He walked to the dock but was stopped by two clumsy looking guards. They stood in front of him and said promptly, "This dock is off limits to civilians."_

_"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall be sure to inform you immediately." Jack said, and he walked around the guards, but the got in front of him again. Jack looked at them and he started talking._

_"I hear there's a huge gathering up at the fort. How is it, that to fine gentlemen like yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" Jack asked._

_"Someone needs to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." one of the guards replied._

_"It's a fine goal to be sure," Jack started, "but it seems like, a ship like THAT," he pointed to one out in the ocean as another dock a while away. "makes this one seem a bit less worth guarding."_

_"There's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed that's for sure." the guard spoke._

_Jack put his finger on his chin, in fake thought. "I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast. Uncatchable even. The Black Pearl."_

_The guard laughed. "There's no, REAL, ship as can match the Interceptor." he said._

_"The Black Pearl is a real ship." the other guard said._

_"No, no it's not." said the other one._

_"Yes it is. I've seen it."_

_"You've seen it."_

_"Yes. I have"_

_"You've seen a ship with black sails, crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil, that Hell itself spat him back out?"_

_The man nodded. "No..."_

_"No. Hah."_

_"But I have seen a ship with black sails."_

_"Oh so you've seen a ship with black sails that couldn't possibly be crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out that couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl is that what you're saying?"_

_"No."_

_"So like I said," the guard started, "There's no... Real, ship, as can match the intecept-" the man broke off as Jack was no longer there. He looked around and saw Jack was on the ship, trying to sail it away._

_"HEY!" they shouted and jumped onto the ship guns ready. "BACK AWAY FROM THE WHEEL."_

_"I'm sorry it's just such a pretty boat... Ship! Sorry." Jack said._

_"What's your name?" they asked._

_"Smith! Or, Smithen, if you prefer."_

_"What's your purpose here in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" one guard asked._

_"And no lies!" said the other._

_"Alright, I confess." Jack started. "I lost my ship and I came to port royal to commandeer one."_

_"I said no lies!" the guard said._

_"I think he's telling the truth." the other one whispered into the guard's ear._

_"If it was the truth he wouldn't have told us."_

_"Unless you knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack said and that stumped the guards._

_Elizabeth was close to tears because of how rude she had been to Will. Once her father left, she could have still called him Will and no one would know. It was painfully clear how much he loved her, and now she just looked like a stuck up jerk for leaving like that. She sighed and looked at her father through the tiny window separating the two compartments._

_She must have dozed a bit because in the blink of an eye, trumpets blared and the carriage door swing open. She stepped out and walked over to where they would be watching the ceremony._

_The ceremony was quite dull with a bunch of drums and yelling, but thankfully, it was over in no time, because Elizabeth was about to pass out from the heat. She was just about to run for the carriage, when Commodore Norrington stepped in front of her._

_"May I have a moment?" he asked._

_Elizabeth nodded and followed him to the bell tower where they overlooked a huge, steep, rocky cliff that plunged into the vast ocean far below._

_"You look lovely Elizabeth." he commented._

_She forced a smile and tried her best to keep calm and not completely lose it._

_"This... Promotion... Throws into shock something I have not yet... Achieved." he began nervously. "A marriage, to a fine woman."_

_Elizabeth looked at him, knowing where this was going, but not at all prepared for it._

_"You, Elizabeth, have become a fine woman." He finished. Just then, Elizabeth stopped breathing._

_"I-I can't breath-" Elizabeth said and gave up._

_"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself... B-but..." he looked away._

_Elizabeth blacked out and fell off the side of the bell tower. A splash sounded far below where she hit the water._

_"Well what do you think?" he asked, still not looking up. No one answered._

_"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" he looked around frantically, then looked down. There were splash bubbles around an area and he knew instantly she fell._

_"GUARDS! GUARDS! COME QUICKLY!" he bellowed. Immediately, twelve guards rushed up the stairs and Norrington told them what happened. He took off his coat, and prepared to jump, but one of the top lieutenants stopped him._

_"The rocks! You'll die!" he shouted and all thirteen of them rushed down the stairs to save her._

_Jack was calmly telling the story of how he lost his ship when a loud splash interrupted him. He stood up and looked at the men._

_"Will you be saving her?" He asked the men._

_"I can't swim!" said the one and the other shook his head._

_"Some men of the King's Navy you are." he muttered and took off his sword, gun, coat, and shoes. "Don't lose these." he warned the guards and he jumped in the water. The water stung his eyes but he quickly got used to it. He saw a beautiful young girl at the bottom of the shallows, and he swam for her. Unfortunately, she had an enormously heavy dress when it gets wet and she was difficult to carry. He broke the surface and took another breath before going under and ripping the dress off only. He swam ashore now she was about one hundred pounds lighter, and lay her down on the dock where the two guards were. One of them ran to her._

_"Not breathing-" he stated obviously and Jack shoved him aside._

_"Move!" he took a small knife and cut the corset from her body. Her eyes flew open and she coughed up a lungful of seawater. Her father, Norrington and the rest of the guards ran around the corner just in time to see Jack reaching for a golden medallion around her neck. A pirates medallion._

_Elizabeth coughed up seawater and opened her eyes. Around her was the whole guard troop, her father, Norrington, and a man she had never seen before. But at first sight, she was in love. She got shakily to her feet and stumbled to her father where he wrapped a dry blanket around her._

_"All you alright?" Governor Swann asked nervously._

_"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said, still staring at the man before her._

_Norrington extended a hand._

_"My thanks to you." he said._

_Jack hesitantly extended his arm and shook Norrington's hand. Norrington whipped up his sleeve, revealing a P branded on his arm. Jack winced and Norrington finished his statement._

_"Pirate... Oh look!" he pushed the sleeve higher, and there was a tattoo of a Sparrow flying over a sun. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"_

_"Captain!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth was awestruck. He was so brave to stand there and shout into the face of the imperial guard!_

_"Well, I don't see your ship. Captain!" he said the last word as if it were a flea on his arm, not a name._

_"I'm in the market!" he replied._

_"These are his sir," the two guards on the dock came forward._

_Norrington looked at them with a smirk and picked each one up with a laugh._

_"A pistol with no spare shot nor powder! A compass that doesn't point north," he pulled out Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!" He said._

_"Ah, but you have heard of me!" Jack smirked, and took off running shouting, "Remember this as the day you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

Elizabeth jolted awake in her room. She felt warm and happy inside. She smiled and then her face fell. It was all a dream. It was all a bloody dream and it would never be real again. She started to cry and she shoved her face into her pillow. It was all wrong! It was never supposed to be this way! She was supposed to love Will, but she loved Jack, and she couldn't contain herself. She needed someone to talk to, but there was no one. There was no one in this entire world that she could trust with her secret. Jack was dead. Shot down unarmed. The army had found his ship, taken over it, then brought his body back as proof. It was now in the catacombs beneath the mansion, and Elizabeth knew she wouldn't make it in this house with a full heart, but a cracked, beaten and utterly shattered heart.


	2. A Spark of Hope

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for my slight absence. Alright, you might be confused, so let me explain. I deleted my first fanfic because it sucked so much, and the one right before this one got deleted for my clumsy miss-click so I reposted it. I promise this one won't leave. It takes place right at the end of CotBP and before DMC, so in between the two I guess. Here's chapter 2 now! Hope that's cleared up now. Enjoy! **_

Elizabeth walked downstairs, trying to wipe the smudged mascara off her face. She tripped on the way down and landed with a loud _thud_ on the bottom of the stairs. _Crack! _Elizabeth cried out. She reached down to clutch her ankle and found her ankle was twisted almost all the way around and was extremely painful to the touch. She staggered up and stood on her left foot, clenching her teeth and trying to hold back tears. There was a soft tap on the door. She limped over, being home alone and the only one able to get it, hoping it was someone who could help her. She opened the door to her fiancée, a surprised looking Will. He took one glance at her foot and without a word, picked her up. She squeaked out a sound of protest but knew she needed the help. He carried her inside of his carriage and hopped in next to her after telling the driver to go to the infirmary. They sped off and Will finally spoke to Elizabeth.

"What happened?" he asked caringly.

"I fell down the stairs." Elizabeth said lamely, wincing hard as the carriage hit a bump.

"We're going to see Dr. Ellis. He'll get you fixed up." Will said reassuringly to her and he grabbed her hand.

Elizabeth forced a smile at him and waited in silence for a while.

"Will," she began, "Why were you at my manor?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Uh… Well… I-I," he stammered, "I will tell you later. Just, rest now." Will answered. Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously, but closed her eyes, praying no more dreams would haunt her.

Elizabeth blinked open to the sound of a door opening. She saw Will reaching out a hand for her to take. They were obviously at the infirmary for the smell of herbs and flowers burning wafted into her nose. Will smiled at her and helped her out. She winced again and she tripped out of the carriage. She looked around her and noticed the familiar face of the doctor in Port Royal standing a bit away in the doorway of the infirmary. Will helped her stagger over to the door.

"Hello Ms. Swann. I see we've had a little accident have we?" He spoke in a raspy tone. Dr. Ellis had a nearly bald head with a band of gray-white hair wrapping around the back of his head. He had rosy cheeks and a kind smile. His eyes were most interesting because he was in fact, a miracle worker, and his eyes were a bright gold with silver specks in them. He led Elizabeth inside and lay her down on a table covered in a white sheet. Will held onto her hand for support. He took a pair of glasses off a shelf and his eyes seemed to grow three times their size. He examined her leg and her ankle before taking his forefinger and pressing quite firmly on part of her ankle. Elizabeth shrieked and clenched Will's hand so hard her knuckles turned white and Will winced a little. Her face turned white with pain and she clenched her eyes shut. Dr. Ellis had injected a tiny crystal into her leg that started to dissolve. Instantly the color returned to Elizabeth's face and she released her grip on Will. Her eyes opened and she looked at Will.

"I-I can't feel my leg anymore. What happened?" she asked.

Before Will could answer, Dr. Ellis broke in. "I have put a tiny numbing bead into your ankle to numb it while I work on it. You won't feel a thing, put it could get gross so I highly advise you not to look while I'm working.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and gently squeezed Will's hand. The doctor began his work. She got the feeling he had started his work for she felt the tools cut her skin, but it did not hurt. She relaxed and waited as he worked. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he tapped Elizabeth and she opened her eyes. She stole a tiny glance at her ankle and saw it was heavily wrapped and taped. She swung her legs over the edge of the table and stood up on her left foot. She gingerly put a bit of pressure on her right leg and it held. She put it down a little more, but collapsed over into Will. It did not hurt from the bead, but her body still knew that her ankle was injured and would not let her stand on it. Frustrated she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced next to her and just barely noticed a pair of feet sticking out from behind a screen on a different cot. On the ankle, there was a tattoo that seemed to go up the patient's leg and possibly all over his body. Elizabeth curiously limped over as Will and the doctor talked. She pulled back the screen to reveal a stunning sight. She gasped and fell backwards. The patient took a breath and opened his eyes, but Elizabeth was already begging Will to leave, getting into the carriage, and leaving. For the man had a mustache that twitched and dark, deep pools in his eyes. He had tattoos all over his body, and all the features of the pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was a bit short. I'll do better on my next one I promise! ;) And I'll get it out quick! Somewhat of a cliffie. Is it Jack? He's dead. There's a miracle worker. But his body is still in the catacombs. Are there 2 Jacks? Is the dead one fake or real? I'll leave these for you to answer. I'm going to tell you however, the answer isn't in the next chappie so keep reading my story! Read and review please! And all you Sparrabeth lovers stay strong against the Willabethers! See ya'll soon! **_


	3. Kidnapped

_**A/N: I'M BAAAACK! Did anyone come here just because they missed me? Well if you didn't, then I'm going to host a magnificent garden party, and guess who WON'T be invited! Jk guys you're all invited. So here's where it gets interesting. I'm not going to give anything away though. So… Enjoy! I plan on this chappie to be a longer one than the last one, so don't leave yet! **_

Elizabeth took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. _It couldn't have been Jack. He was dead right? He was in the catacombs beneath the house and he couldn't have left unless he was still alive. _The very thought made Elizabeth sick. She loved Will, and she couldn't think about Jack this way. Will looked at her, clearly concerned. Elizabeth forced a smile and tried to tell him she wanted to get home as fast as possible to rest. Will didn't buy it.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Why were you at my mansion today?" she retorted.

He sighed, defeated by the sheer beauty of her eyes. "Well-" he started but the carriage driver stopped and opened the door.

"Swann mansion!" he announced. Will smiled at Elizabeth and helped her inside, not saying a word as she begged him to tell her the answer. He lifted her up and onto her bed as he entered her room.

"Go to sleep and rest your ankle." He said sympathetically and left.

Elizabeth sighed and went to sleep. It was probably nothing, although Will did look suspicious and uncomfortable on the way to the doctors and while they were there. She let her thoughts out of her head as she dozed off.

_Chirp! Chirp! _

Elizabeth opened her eyes sleepily and registered the day's events. Or… the day before. How long had she been sleeping? She looked at the small clock mounted on her wall and noticed it was in fact, 6:45am the next day.

_Chirp! Chirp!_

Elizabeth glanced at her window to see a tiny little sparrow on the windowsill. Sparrow… Damn that Sparrow! He was the one who had ruined her life. He was the one who had ruined her relationship. Yet, she forgave him. She then noticed a figure standing in her doorway. It was her father, Governor Swann. He walked over to her.

"Are you alright? I heard word from that William Turner that you had hurt your ankle. I'm sorry I wasn't home. I was... Well… Never mind that. I'm just glad you're ok. You made a good choice in picking William to be your husband." He spoke all in one breath.

Leave it to her father to make her feel even worse. She forgot about the wedding! It wasn't the biggest thing on her mind over the past two days, but now I all came flooding back to her. The proposal with Norrington, her denial, Will's proposal, and her acceptance to him all came back. She groaned inwardly and smiled at her father. She noticed the swelling in her ankle had decreased in leaps and bounds and it almost appeared to be normal. She tried putting weight on it and it held. A tiny prickle shot through it, but nothing too bad. She walked over to her door and dismissed her father. She closed her door and as the door clicked shut, reality slapped her in the face. Today was the wedding. Hurriedly, she got changed out of her night clothes and put on undergarments. She called the maids up and they assisted her in tying the corset and putting the bodice on. Lastly, she slipped the white dress over her head. It was elegant and laced with flowers with a long trail behind it. Her fingers trembled with indecision as she put the white crown and veil on her head that the maids had just finished putting into an elegantly crafted braid on her shoulder. She grabbed her flowers just as Will came in. He was dressed in a long red coat and in army gear. He had a huge hat on with a large feather on the top, and he smiled at Elizabeth.

"I had hoped you would be ready today. How is your ankle?" He inquired.

"Oh much better." She replied with a completely forced smile. She wasn't sure if she wanted to marry Will anymore, but she couldn't just tell him. "Will you wait in the courtyard for me? Everything should be set up."

"As you wish m'lady." He replied, bowed, and walked away. Elizabeth let out a long breath and ushered the maids out. She stood there in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. However, she didn't feel like herself. She felt like a beautiful flower hidden away amongst plastic flowers, unable to let herself shine. She sighed once more and walked downstairs. He entered the courtyard, but found it to be completely empty. Puzzled, she looked everywhere for Will, or any of the wedding members, but was unsuccessful. Finally, she returned to the courtyard, and searched again. This time, she looked under a tree, to find Will's hat. _Kidnapped._ That was the first word that struck her brain. Something must have happened while she was sleeping, and when Will walked out, they took him too. _Pirates._ Another word hit her head. She looked around frantically and sprinted back into the house. She locked all the doors and windows and hid in her room, but then it dawned on her, the kidnappers could be in this very room with her. She quickly rushed out as fast as her legs would carry her, and out the front door. She ran into town, her ankle throbbing at this point, and down to the docks. It was a relief that it was morning or she would have been scared by the darkness. She passed Will's workshop, and peeked inside. She shrieked as she did, for on the floor amongst the hay, was Will's body, dead. A figure moved inside and raised its head. It looked at her straight in the eyes and Elizabeth sped off. Her heart was pounding like crazy at what she had just witnessed. She ran to the docks, and yelled at a guard.

"Good morning ma'am! Nice morning don't you think?" the guard started but Elizabeth interrupted him. She told him the whole story from when she hurt her ankle, leaving out the part about the man in the infirmary, but about how Will acted strange and him now dead and everyone from the wedding gone. The guard nodded and when she finished, he took off towards the bell tower to gather his men. In seconds, the whole Port Royal Navy was searching in homes, in Will's workshop, and running up the long path to Elizabeth's manor. Elizabeth sat down on a crate next to the dock and started to cry. Passerbys just stared at her, but she didn't care. Will and Jack were dead, possibly her father, and all of her family and friends. She waited there all day and finally fell asleep. But about an hour after she fell asleep, a figure appeared in front of her with a large sack. It was night, and no one heard or saw her being taken, except for the kidnapper. Elizabeth slept soundly and deeply as she was hauled into a wagon, and boarded onto a ship. The ship sailed away, leaving nothing but Elizabeth's veil behind, and sped off into the unknown.

_**A/N: I've failed you all again. Ok, I admit, I suck. A lot. I keep telling you the next one will be better, but I get knew thoughts that just wouldn't fit into this chappie! So, with this I give you a promise. I have awesome ideas and they WILL come out in the next chapter, and it will be, VERY long. I promise. For all you hard core readers, this next chappie will be a treat for you! Also, I'm on winter break (YAY!) so I have literally no life right now and I can keep cranking out these chapters! So stay tuned for more! Oh, and one more thing… See that little button that says "review"? Make its holiday wished come true and click it. And if you have experienced a sudden trauma in your life that keeps you from clicking buttons, I don't know how you got to this page, so you have no excuse to not review! Ok BYEE! Love you all!**_


	4. The Dark Knight

_**Author's note: Hey everyone! Ok, sorry for the delay. I told you I wanted to make this a long one. So, it's a pretty good sized one, and I really want you to review! If not, at least follow me or my story! Or all three! I'm going to start a contest and you have to review to participate! Lol not really I'm not that mean. Ok, so I'm having trouble coming up with some ideas for this story, and I need ideas! All you have to do is come up with an idea and PM me. I will pick the top five, post them in my bio, and you vote for your favorite in another PM. Thankies! Enjoy this chappie!**_

A gunshot cracked the silence, and was followed by a thud, and a scream. A man collapsed on the ground and the bag he was holding thudded to the ground. A young woman's voice screamed. Perhaps from terror or pain, Elizabeth screamed. She thrashed around in the bag she had been kidnapped in and scrambled out when she was dropped. Sheer terror rose into her as she realized she was on a ship, surrounded by almost a hundred pirates. _Pirates._ She wanted to spit on each of the men before her at the thought of the word. She noticed one of them advancing towards her with a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

"He was late! And that means you are too miss!" he growled. "Give him trouble?"

"Parley!" she shouted out of habit. The pirate looked at her quizzically and with a grunt and a nasty look at Elizabeth, he sheathed his sword and put his gun away.

"GET THE CAPTAIN!" he bellowed to the other men. One man ran off to where the captain's cabin was and the rest continued their work on the ship. A few minutes passed and Elizabeth was still too petrified with fear to move. _You're better than this! You're a strong girl and it's going to be ok. _ Her mind told her. She took one huge breath and advanced towards the cabin. The doors were hastily slammed open and a tall, muscular man with an enormous hat emerged. He had black, cold, eyes and a wicked grin. He only had one leg, and the other was made of wood. He stomped towards her and Elizabeth defiantly stepped forward.

"Why have you brought me here? What have you done with the wedding party? What have you done to Will?" She demanded. The captain smiled.

"Ye haven't introduced yourself, nor have I. It's rude te make accusations without ye knowin' who ye be accusing." The captain smiled again, but not in a friendly way. "I be the all an' mighty Captain Louis Everly. An' who might ye be?"

Elizabeth hesitated before answering. She had learned her lesson from lying her name. "I am Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Swann of Port Royal." She spoke defiantly. "Now answer my questions. What do you want with me?"

"Well, I be needing a lady for a job. A job that no man can do. It's called persuasion. I need ye to persuade someone who has yet te listen te me. His name, Jack Sparrow." Louis said. "I be knowin' ye be quite familiar with Jack Sparrow are ye not?"

"CAPTAIN!" two voices rang out in unison. Elizabeth looked around to find the sudden voice that had been brave enough to join her own. She flipped around to the back of the boat where a man was standing, sword in hand, pistol in the other. "Will!"

Will stood at the other end of the ship and was advancing towards them.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Louis cried out.

"I'm here to take Elizabeth." Will shouted at him.

"And where do ye be takin' her?" Louis taunted. At this, Will smiled and gestured behind him. A massive Black Ship was speeding after them.

"When the hell did this get here?" Louis screamed at his men. They took step back in terror.

"The Pearl…" whispered Elizabeth. That only meant one thing. Jack!

Elizabeth rushed to Will and he whispered in her ear.

"There may be a fight. I want you to get in the life boat and hide until it is over." He whispered.

"Won't they see me hiding?" Elizabeth asked.

Will just smiled and charged at Louis. Louis brought out his sword and the clang of metal rang out. Will dodged to one side as Louis swung his heavy sword, quite slowly, in fact, for a captain. The crew charged in as well. Will fended them off, but he needed help big time. He was already bruised heavily and he had a long gash down his arm. Luckily, he hadn't cut any major veins, but he was struggling. A crew member slumped down, dead, as Will finally made a kill on one. This seemed to give him hope for three more thudded heavily to the ground. Elizabeth watched this happening from under the life boat. She wondered why Will wanted her to be in this life boat, just as someone grabbed her ankle. She spun around to see a very familiar face.

"Gibbs!" Elizabeth whispered in delight! She hugged him like a small child and helped him settle in. She hadn't even noticed there was a massive hole in the railing of the ship that a person could easily crawl through.

"The rest of me crew be comin' soon." He said with a smile.

Elizabeth's face fell. "Your crew?" she asked.

"Aye. Jack has… Well, I assume ye know by now. He left the ship te me. This ship here, the Dark Knight, took Will captive and threw him overboard because he wouldn't answer their questions. We been cruisin' by an' we saw him floating on a piece of driftwood." He told this story quickly. Elizabeth nodded an turned her attention back to the fight.

Will was, thankfully, alive, but he was in drastic need of help. Just then, the rest of the crew climbed up. Everyone Elizabeth had missed was right there with her! They watched in silence for a moment and then Gibbs told them when to fight. He would pull the trigger on his pistol, and everyone was going to fight. He waited one second, two, three, four, BANG!

A mighty roar sounded as the entire crew of the Black Pearl rushed towards the few remaining men. Fear crept into the men's faces and the attempted to run away, but the members of the Black Pearl were already upon them. The battle only raged for five minutes before every last one of the members of the Dark Knight had fallen.

Where was Will? They searched for his body or Louis's, but were unsuccessful.

"Search the ship for Will and any members of the wedding party!" bellowed Gibbs and the men took off in every direction. Gibbs and Elizabeth went into the captain's cabin. They burst through the door and the dead body of Louis slumped out onto them. Gibbs and Elizabeth jumped backwards in surprise to avoid the body, and looked in to see Will lying on the bed. His breaths were uneven and quick, and his body was drenched in blood from a long gash that ran from his left shoulder to just below his right ribcage. He staggered into a sitting position and barely saw Elizabeth rushing towards him before he blacked out.

Elizabeth ripped off the trail on her dirty wedding dress she was still wearing and tried her best to wrap it around Will's body and stop the bleeding. She looked at Gibbs hopelessly and he pulled something out of his belt. It was a massive roll of gauze. Elizabeth smiled and ran to grab it much like a small girl would run to a new doll. She grabbed it and hurried back to Will. She ripped sections of it off and dressed the wound as best she could. She stepped back and noticed it did look better. The bleeding had slowed and his breathing was a smidge better. Gibbs walked over and picked Will up, avoiding the wound. He carried him out and into one of the boats. The crew was gathered there, no wedding party members in sight. Elizabeth climbed into the boat with Gibbs and Will, and at Gibbs' word, the boats started off towards the Black Pearl, leaving the Dark Knight behind.

Elizabeth climbed onto the deck of the Black Pearl. She looked around at the familiar walls. The mast, the sails, the captain's cabin- Bang! Elizabeth fell over. Muscle memory had brought her to the captain's cabin and she had walked right into it. Luckily, everyone was unloading the boats so no one saw. She opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside. The familiar sights had haunted her forever and she was reliving them right now. Everything was the way it was when she was here last time. Except, there was Jack's hat. She grabbed it, hid it in her skirt, and ran out, unable to take the pain, to the main deck. Gibbs found her.

"Elizabeth, ye be wantin' to get back te Port Royal don't ye?" he asked.

"Yes, there's really no other place for me to go." Elizabeth nodded. Gibbs ran to the helm and started to turn the ship towards Port Royal. Elizabeth pondered where she would go. She could never return to her mansion, not to Will's workshop- Will's workshop! He had been dead on the floor and now he was here with her, alive. Had a miracle just occurred, or was the man in the shop a fake? She thought it better to not ask and figure it out herself.

Elizabeth sighed and watched as the coastline of Port Royal drew closer. Finally, the ship stopped a ways off, and the crew helped Elizabeth into one of the lifeboats. She sailed away with a crew member and watched the Black Pearl shrink into the distance. She stepped onto the dock and a parade of soldiers rushed towards her. She told them the story as Will was lifted up. They immediately rushed him off to the infirmary. Elizabeth remembered the strange Jack-like man and she stuttered in her story.

"I can't go back to my mansion!" she pleaded to the guards, but they shook their heads and because of Elizabeth's protest, basically shoved her into a carriage. It sped off towards her mansion, and she cried. She cried out the day's events, hoping it would make her feel a bit better. It didn't. It just made her feel like a loser and it made her heart break even more at the thought that she might lose Will along with Jack. Then she stopped and realized she wasn't crying over Will. She was crying over Jack, and the Black Pearl was a sharp knife that ripped open the wounds on her heart that had just started to stop bleeding. She loved Jack, she had lost all her friends and family, and now that she had been on the Dark Knight, she didn't even have a thought about where anyone was.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the guard let her out. She wiped her eyes and walked as slowly as can be to the door. She creaked open the door, shut it behind her, and sprinted though the dark house out the back. Just being outside made her feel safer. But Where could she go? She walked in almost a trance until she ran nose first into a piece of wood. She looked up, and noticed it was a small house. She had built this small fort as a child! She ducked inside. A half burned candle, a chair, a table, a dresser, a small makeshift kitchen, a bed, and a small cupboard waited for her. An empty teapot hung over a tiny fire pit, and tea cups overtook the table. She smiled at her old self, and thanked herself for making this. It was perfect! She tiptoed back into the mansion, found an enormous box, and packed it full with food, clothes, water, tons and tons of money, and all the necessities. She still had a ton of room in the box so she packed some books, pictures, bedding, soap and bathing supplies, and a spare cot. When the box was full, she lugged it out front. She then found plank of wood with wheels on it used for transporting large containers, like this, and propped the box onto it. She pushed it all the way around the house, through her backyard, and into the trees to where the house was. Even her father never knew about this! Only Will, and at his state, he wouldn't be here any time soon, if he even remembered. It was quite hard to find because it was in a large ditch surrounded by ferns and bushes, so she knew she was safe. She then unpacked everything and put the food away in the cupboard, the clothes in the dresser, the money underneath some clothes, the water on a counter in a makeshift kitchen, and all the bedding and the cot on the bed. She remembered that she, with Will's help, built a water pump that tapped into one of the wells. She found it and hopefully pushed the lever down. With a dirt clump that had clogged the spout for a while, crystal clear water streamed out. Elizabeth smiled and rushed back to the house. Maybe, just maybe this would work. For once, she didn't feel completely miserable, and she felt happy, almost, and excited to live by herself in her own world. Of course she would eventually run out of supplies, but she would deal with that when she needed to. She smiled to herself and changed out of her grubby wedding dress. She threw it into a bin she brought for washing clothes and changed into a pair of soft, cotton pants, and a green shirt. After locking the door, she took a deep breath and lied down on the bed. She snuggled into the warm blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Author's note: Love it? Hate it? Either way please **_click_** the little button below and review this chapter! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this is where it starts to get good so stay tuned and enter my contest! Bye!**_


	5. Poison Syndicate

_**Hello there my good audience! I'm back. Is anyone even still here? *silence* I hope so! So my life has been CRAZY and I don't even know if I had time to breath in between all the chaos! Let alone write! So where did I leave off… Right after Christmas correct? Woah…**_

_**So after Christmas, in January, I competed in a Future City competition where you build a model futuristic city, write an essay on it, write a narrative, prepare questions, design city culture and ways of life, dress like you live in the city, and go and compete with it all, and my team got the students award! So we got like $200 lol! Then in February, it was HECTIC. I had SO much going on preparing dance and All County Band and everything for school and then we went on break and it was just UGH. BUSY! But then in March I did All County Band and Irish dace was insane! St. Patrick's day was CRAZY but soooo fun! Aannndd in April I went to Lake Placid over Spring Break, I hiked/climbed three mountains, I went shopping for a TON of new clothes, and then Easter came! So then I started playing Lacrosse and my team is currently undefeated! Wooooo! So anyway, I'm here now, and I'm about to pick up all my stories and perhaps start some more. Also, since then I've taken a writing class and I've been getting a lot better at writing so I don't sound like AS much of an idiot. SO without further ado, get ready for the second grand opening of my story! I'm sorry if the spelling and grammar are less than par, but I'm really trying super duper hard to get this story out as soon as possible and I'm warning you that my "c" key sticks a lot so if that shows up, sorry! I try to catch a bunch of them but if not, bear with me! Also, this chapter is going to be EXTREMELY short but I wanted to get SOMETHING out there, even if it's a 400 word piece of poop. Anyway, here it is!**_

Elizabeth screamed. She leapt up from her bed and spun around to see who the intruder was. Her arm was slowly dripping blood down the back of it where a long gash stretched down her upper arm. She didn't see anything in her immediate view, but she knew something was there, and it had tried to hurt her in her sleep. She stepped back and ducked down, looking under the bed, gasping when she saw a bundle of clothes creeping along under it. She stepped back and located the knife she had hid in her shoes. She drew it, took a deep breath, and-

BANG! A pan hit her square in the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"HAUL HER TO THE CARRIAGE AND GET RID OF ALL EVIDENCE OF US BEING HERE!" a man stepped over her body. He was very large and muscular, with a long mustache and a rather small head. He was the leader of the Port Royal gang, the Poison Syndicate, Hathrage. Hathrage stormed out, stuffing Elizabeth in a brown sack, and throwing her in the carriage. The last thing in sight before he drove far away was the house being burned to the ground, the smoke billowing up, and the surrounding area catching fire.

A man stood on the crow's nest of his ship, looking out towards Port Royal from out on the sea, watching a tiny thread of black snake its way up from the trees. He knew in his heart the woman in his dreams was out there, possible in the spreading fire. He climbed down the rigging, and jumped down on the deck.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! Come quickly ye slimy sea dogs! We head for Port Royal!" the man, the captain, ordered. The captain walked around barking orders as the ship rocketed towards Port Royal. Once it arrived in the Port, the captain jumped off the deck and onto the dock. In front of him was a lineup of the Royal Guard, but that was just the first of his problems.

_**Love it? Hate it? Either way please review and tell me what you thought and I will post more soon! Bye! **_


End file.
